In autonomous and semi-autonomous control of automotive vehicles, it can be important to ensure that braking systems have redundancies in the event of control failure or other system failure. In particular, large commercial vehicles (e.g., semi-tractor trailers, box trucks, etc.) that are retrofitted with autonomous and/or semi-autonomous capability can have especially negative failure consequences due to the size, weight, and control complexity of such vehicles, yet are typically not equipped with drive-by-wire or other electronic braking systems that facilitate redundancies in the context of autonomous or semi-autonomous control.
Thus, there is a need in the automotive field to create a new and useful system and method for vehicle braking. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.